The Big War for the Big Bang
TBWFTBB is the fourth season of BFTAO. The host is now MePhone4 again. Characters Host MePhone.png Returning from BFMI Toilet (1).png Phone-0.png Yarn (Pose).png 212px-Yo-Yo.png 156px-Yellow Face BFDIA.png Yin-yang 2.png Object insanity triangle by objectdudeisland-d7pt18x.png Wallet.png 196px-Spice Cube.png 198px-Sugar Cube.png Tomato TOMGR.png OIR Water.png Fries Pose (2).png ACWAGT Cherry Pose.png 110px-ACWAGT Tennis Racket Pose.png Adventurous Cherries.png 201px-Woody Idle.png Whiffle Ball New Pose.png 37. Snowglobe.png Venus Pose.png Vase in the intro.jpg USB (1).png OIR Fish Food.png Umbrella (OLD Pose).png SSBOS Tiki Pose.png Top Hat Pose OO.png Test Tube-0.png Toothy.png Toothpaste TOMGR.png Toaster-0.png Teapot (OLD Pose).png Object terror reboot trowel by lbn object terror-da1njhv.png Object insanity tnt by objectdudeisland-d7psafc.png Toast (OC Pose).png Tune S2.png ACWAGT Trophy Pose.png 201px-Teardrop Idle.png Debut tennis ball.png Taco (II2).png Taco pose.png TV-1.png OIR Tangerine.png Toothbrush (3).png Tack (OLR Pose).png Tissue.png Television 2.png OIR Tea.png Suspicous tree.png 204px-Snowball Idle.png Sharpener New.png Suitcase .png Shelly Pose.png Stapy (With BFDI Assets).png Shuriken (3).png Object Terror Reboot - Skittle NEW Pose by LBN-Object-Terror.png Salt's Pose.png SpikeyMervert2017.png Stapler Pose .png New Spongy Pose.png ACWAGT Soccer Ball Pose.png Shoe bodie.png Snowboard.png EW Strawberry Pose.png Sandwich Body OI.png Object insanity stamp by objectdudeisland-d7ps9rb.png Slipper (2).png Shampoo Idle.png Saw-1.png EW Sword Pose.png Saxophone TOMGR.png Sun (OLD Pose).png ACWAGT Soap Pose.png Object havoc stick by toonmaster99-d7l7a58.png ACWAGT Ruby Pose.png Roboty pose.png Ruler bodie.png Object terror reboot recycling bin by lbn object terror-da1nh5w.png 40. Rocky.png BFDI ROBOT FLOWER NEW NEW.png Remote BFDI.png Object terror reboot road sign by lbn object terror-da1nhdq.png Quadratini.png Pie BFDI.png 126px-Peanut.png Pumpkin Spice Latte.png Popsicley.png Ping Pong Ball Pose.png 201px-Pencil Idle.png Pudding Cup Idle.png Paper Airplane Pose.png Object terror reboot paint by lbn object terror-da1nfuw.png Pancake TOMGR.png ACWAGT Pen Pose.png ACWAGT Pin Pose.png Object havoc plate by toonmaster99-d7l7a4y.png Picture.png ACWAGT Pickle Pose.png OO Pumpkin.jpg OI Police Hat Idle.png Pan (2).png Paint Palette Pose.png Party Hat(2).png Present bodie.png New Pepper Pose.png Post-it note pose.png Object terror reboot plug by lbn object terror-da1ngkz.png ACWAGT Popcorn Pose.png 212px-Pasta.png Potato TOMGR.png Puffbull.png 13. Paintbrush.png OIR Perfume.png Pinecone.png Pear..png Pizza.jpg Object havoc plank by toonmaster99-d7l7a4t (1).png ACWAGT Puffball Pose.png 31. Pearly.png ACWAGT Poptart Pose.png Oozedrop Pose.png Oreo Body OH.png Orange Juice OJ.png Nonexisty.png Notebook-0.png Object havoc nail by toonmaster99-d7l7a4p.png New Needle Pose.png Naily2.png ACWAGT Nickel Pose.png Nacho-0.png Milky.png Magnifying Glass FFCM.png Melony.png ACWAGT Masky Pose.png OIR Magnet.png Object terror reboot magazine by lbn object terror-da1ne4p.png ACWAGT Microphone Pose.png WOW Meteoroid New Pose.png 200px-Mirror - Object Mayhem.png Object havoc mirror by toonmaster99-d7l7a4j.png Object island moneybank by objectdudeisland-d7eqa2l.png Mailbox (New Pose 2).png Marble.png Marshmallow-0.png -12- Marker.png 201px-Match Idle.png Latte 2.png Lightswitch TOMGR.png Loser.png Locky-0.png Lantern TOMGR.png 201px-Leafy Idle.png Cool Liy.png Lollipop-1.png Object havoc lamp by toonmaster99-d7l7a49.png Limey.png Lighter-0.png Object havoc lighter by toonmaster99-d7l7a4g (1).png Lightning BFDI.png 340px-NEW LEGO POSE.png Keyboard Pose.png Kite.png Key- BFF--1.png ACWAGT Knife Pose.png Jelly Bean Rig.png Jar Sad.jpg Jet Engine Pose.png Jigsaw Pose OU.png 135px-IPad Idle.png Object havoc ipod by toonmaster99-d7l7a3w.png 250px-Ice-cream - Object Mayhem.png Ice Cream ML.png ACWAGT Ice Cube Pose.png Hearty-0.png Object havoc hammer by toonmaster99-d7l7a3n.png Hot Sauce.png Highlighter TOMGR.png Hot dog.png Gamepad OM Pose.png Glue bodiey.png 218px-Gelatin Idle.png Gumball OI.png Gong (2).png Object havoc gold by toonmaster99-d7l7a3k (1).png 202px-Golf Ball Idle.png Glove TOMGR.png Grape Unsure.png Object island gear by objectdudeisland-d7eqb25.png Glass sharde (2).png Grape Juice Pose.png 67. Globe (OO).png Gaty-0.png ACWAGT Grassy Pose.png 350px-Gun OM.png Fridge (3).png Foldy.png Object terror reboot fart by lbn object terror-da1ncsc.png Fire Axe Idle.png Object terror reboot flash drive by lbn object terror-da1ndox.png Flash File Pose.png Firey Jr. Pose.png 201px-Firey Idle.png Flower.png Bloggy Fan.png Flashlight (3).png Fanny Pose OU.png AD Football.png OIR Food Coloring.png Fly Swat.png BFDI Eraser Pose.png E.D OM Pose.png EW Emerald Pose.png Evil Leafy U.png Bfsp portrait Eggy.png Disco Ball (Fan Made).png Dora Pose.png David.png Knob.png OIR Deodorant.png Dodgeball in the intro.jpg Daisy OM Pose.png 129px-Domino.png Dusty (OC Pose).png ACWAGT Dice Pose.png 207px-Donut Idle.png New Dough Pose.png Dollar + George (Updated).png Disc-0.png Conditioner Idle.png Chocolatey.png Casey.png Tom candle pose by lemonsherbetman-d868ase.png Camera Body OM.png Cookie-0.png Candy Cane OM Pose.png Cloudy BFDI.png Object havoc carrot by toonmaster99-d7l7a3g.png Chainsaw (3).png Candy.png OIR Cocktail.png Crayon-0.png Cone (3).png Coney.png Clock 3.png Clock BFDI.png Chicken Leg Pose.png Object Terror Reboot - Coffee Cup NEW Pose by LBN-Object-Terror.png Cigarette bodie.png Object Terror Reboot - Carpet NEW Pose by LBN-Object-Terror.png -18- Cake.png ACWAGT Cheesy Pose.png Cup.200.png Cup (3).png ACWAGT Cup Pose.png Object terror reboot cactus by lbn object terror-da1nbrj.png Cupcake-0.png Chest Pose.png ACWAGT Coiny Pose.png Chip (3).png Object Terror Reboot - Biscuit NEW Pose by LBN-Object-Terror.png Bottle IDFB Pose OU.png Brick New Pose.png RFVP Book Pose.png Baseball for Kalini.png ACWAGT Baseball Pose.png ACWAGT Bomb Pose.png ACWAGT Button Pose.png Button(OU) ML.png EW Battery Pose.png Bowly in the intro.jpg Object havoc bucket by toonmaster99-d7l7a3b.png Black hole wiki pose-0.png Object Terror Reboot - Beep Boop NEW Pose by LBN-Object-Terror.png Broccoli Updated.png WOW Barny New Pose.png Banana (OLD Pose).png Baguette Pose.png Bell (BFDI).png ACWAGT Bell Pose.png Bushy Pose.png Burger bodie.png Object Terror Reboot - Beer NEW Pose by LBN-Object-Terror.png 122px-Bubble Tea.png 201px-Blocky Idle.PNG Sleeping Boombox-0.png Boombox Pose (1).png Blanket TOMGR.png Box Is A Box.png 204px-Bomby Idle.png Burrito newest.png Berry (OLD Pose).png 185px-Boc.png Object havoc binder by toonmaster99-d7l7a38.png 6, Boxing Glove.png Bracelety BFDI.png Bouncy Ball-0.png Basketball OMN.png Object havoc basketball by toonmaster99-d7l7a30.png ACWAGT Basketball Pose.png Basketball New Pose.png WOW Bubble New Pose.png Object havoc bullet by toonmaster99-d7l7a3e.png Boat Playing Video Game (Object Ultraverse).png New Bow Pose.png Barf Bag(IB Pose).png Tom breadcrumb pose by lemonsherbetman-d8681mn.png RFVP Balloon pose.png Balloony-minh.png Acorn Pose OU.png Object Terror Reboot - Arch NEW Pose by LBN-Object-Terror.png ACWAGT Apple Pose.png 8-Ball BFMR.png Shows Debuting In the Huang Island Handkerchief Ginger Sharpie Corn Bleach Sticker Sushi Oildrop Atlas Minecraft Block Peach Calculator Battle for Isle Sleep, Battle For Another Sleep and The Beach Glows Thread Napkin Bugspray Brownie Febreze Beachball Lemonade Dodecahedron Bowling Ball Alarm Clock Radio Rubber Compass Funnel Cake Sunblock Mallet Cough Drop Mozarella Anthropomorphous Adventures Witch hat pose vvn.png Whistle (SSBBOSE Pose).png Anthropomorphous Adventures Thermostat.png Siren.png Anthropomorphous Adventures Lunchbox.png Lily Pad wiki pose.png Hourglass (AA) Pose.png Anthropomorphous Adventures Gold Post.png Anthropomorphous Adventures Garlic.png Anthropomorphous Adventures Floppy Disk.png Clipboard anthropomorphusadventuresimage.jpeg Anthropomorphous Adventures Earmuffs.png Doodle.png 75. Cleaver.png Cassette Pose.png 24. Beaker.png 4. Ornaments.png BFOP Bfop corn puff by hurricanehunterjacks-da73zup.png Bfop whoopee cushion by hurricanehunterjacks-da740ig.png Bfop bagel by hurricanehunterjacks-da73zjt.png Bfop apple juice by hurricanehunterjacks-da73zgy.png Raindrop NewIdle.png NewAccordionFolder.png Bfop cannon by hurricanehunterjacks-da73zps.png Cello Newpose.png Dish Soap .png Bfop kiwi by hurricanehunterjacks-da7402j.png Bfop pom pom by hurricanehunterjacks-da740b7.png Bfop plasma ball by hurricanehunterjacks-da7407o.png OfficialTrampolinePose.png